


Little Warmth

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Will loves Hannibal's scent.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Soft Hannigram, hannigram





	Little Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A very small thread fic I did for Hannictober Day 7: "Sweaters". Enjoy <3

Will loved Hannibal's scent. He always had. Not exactly the expensive colognes he liked to use; despite it smelling good, it matched Hannibal's person suit. It matched Dr. Lecter. It didn't match Will's husband at all.

That was the reason Will absolutely adored Hannibal's natural scent. It wasn't strong, but heavy and intoxicating, and could still transmit calm and comfort to Will. He liked to bury his face on Hannibal's neck and stay there for a long time. He liked to nuzzle in Hannibal's chest. And he definitely liked to wear Hannibal's clothes.

Will had just came out from a relaxing shower, after a pleasant morning sex, when he noticed Hannibal wasn't in the bedroom anymore. He probably went to prepare breakfast, so he'd come in some minutes with a platter for them to eat in bed. Will went to the closet and chose one of Hannibal's favorite sweaters, a dark red one.

It was soft and warm, and seemed a little bit big on Will's body; he loved the fabric's sensation against his skin, and he felt so comfortable he could fall asleep again. Therefore, he laid down on their bed, and closed his eyes while he took a deep breath, feeling Hannibal's scent take over all his body and mind, and he felt safe, protected, loved.

When Hannibal arrived with the platter, he saw Will curled up in the bed, sleeping, wearing only his sweater.

Hannibal smiled, in love, and decided to let his husband sleep a little bit more.


End file.
